Traditional vehicles, such as autonomous vehicles, may include sensors focused on an external environment of the vehicle, for example, to operate the vehicle along a road while avoiding obstacles. Traditional vehicles may also include sensors focused on an internal environment of the vehicle, such as an air temperature inside the vehicle, but these sensors have no ability to measure and detect medical issues associated with body parameters, such as a body temperature, of occupants in the vehicle. Consequently, traditional vehicles lack the ability to respond to medical issues of one or more occupants of the vehicle. Further, these traditional vehicles lack the ability to communicate medical issues with nearby vehicles as well as emergency vehicles, facilities, and call centers. Additionally, typical vehicles lack the ability to automatically communicate with and route occupants to facilities that are capable of treating the medical issues. Accordingly, there is a need for a system configured to detect, communicate, and respond to medical issues, e.g., using one or more sensors associated with the body parameters of one or more occupants of the vehicle.